La cage aux coeurs
by bee orchid
Summary: Dans un monde sans magie, Hermione vient d’obtenir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée à la prison de Sherbourg. Un des ses patients, Harry Potter, lui donne du fil à retordre. Elle sait qu'il est condamné mort, mais quand un coeur parle ...
1. La prison de Sherbourg

Titre : La cage aux cœurs.  
  
Rating : PG-13 ou R, j'aviserais, je mets déjà en PG-13 mais je changerai après en fonction des chapitres.  
  
Résumé : A.U. Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione vient d'acquérir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée pour son premier travail à la prison de Sherbourg où elle deviendra la psychologue attitrée de tous les prisonniers. Un des ses patients, Harry Potter lui donne du fil à retorde. Elle sait qu'il est condamné à mort, mais quand son cœur décide de parler, rien ne l'arrête...  
  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part Hermione et Ron et Draco et Lucius et Harry et... Quoi ??? Bon, d'accord, Mme Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Je vais la soudoyer !!  
  
Avertissement : Je ne connais rien en psychologie, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs éventuellement commises, la peine de mort est interdite en France, mais on va dire que ça se passe dans un autre pays où ce n'est pas interdit !! Donc pas d'injures comme quoi je vais contre la morale ou d'autre chose dans ses eaux là ... merci. Je n'ai jamais visité de prison et je n'ai aucune idées d'à quoi ça ressemble, donc mille excuses pour les bêtises que je risque d'écrire...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, je sais, j'en ai déjà quatre en cours mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la mettre en ligne, surtout qu'elle sera sûrement courte... Le début risque d'être un peu ennuyeux, mais la suite sera bien meilleure, là, il fallait que je plante le décor... Mais bon, les mises à jour seront toutes les deux semaines, comme d'habitude, si tout va bien. Néanmoins, je pars en vacances le 3 juillet et je reviens le 29, donc pas de mise à jour lors de cette période !!!!  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
La cage aux cœurs  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Chapitre 1 : La prison de Sherbourg.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Hermione venait à peine de garer sa petite voiture orange vif que la pluie se mit à se déverser comme jamais au-dessus de sa tête. Elle attrapa ses documents, les calant sous son manteau pour tenter de les protéger de l'eau et traversa le parking aussi vite qu'elle put.  
  
Arrivée dans le hall de la prison, elle secoua sa chevelure d'un geste d'énervement. L'humidité faisait friser ses cheveux, déjà touffus à l'origine, donc elle n'avait réellement pas besoin de ça.  
  
Hermione Granger était une jeune femme de 25 ans tapante, très brillante elle avait passé tous ses concours avec succès.  
  
Elle avait quitté son ancienne école quelques jours plus-tôt, ses diplômes en poche, et elle se disait prête à affronter les petits soucis de la vie réelle, comme elle appelait cela. Ce fut donc avec étonnement qu'elle appris qu'elle était envoyée dans une prison pour ses débuts de psychologue.  
  
-Mais enfin, Miss Pulop, commença à argumenter Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer là bas, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour pouvoir traiter des problèmes que rencontre des criminels... je veux dire des prisonniers.  
  
-Vous pouvez dire que vous n'avez pas du tout d'expérience, ajouta Miss Pulop en souriant tranquillement.  
  
Miss Pulop était une petite femme ronde, dotée de lunettes à gros verre, toujours posées sur le bout de son nez. C'était aussi, il faut le préciser, la directrice de l'école d'Hermione de médecine.  
  
Miss Pulop apprécier beaucoup Hermione, elle lui avait même donné l'unique bourse de l'école.  
  
-Oui, répondit Hermione par un geste nerveux, justement, je ne pense pas être adapté à ... à ce genre de situation, c'est bien trop délicat pour une débutante, sauf votre respect madame.  
  
-Une débutante ? Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes une des femmes les plus brillantes de votre année, vous avez réussi les tests à 120 % et vous me dites encore que vous n'êtes qu'une débutante ?  
  
-Mais... je n'ai jamais mis ses connaissances dans ma vie ... de tous les jours, hésita Hermione en suppliant du regard la vieille femme assise en face d'elle  
  
-C'est pour cela que nous vous envoyant là bas, miss. Et sachez que ma décision est irrévocable.  
  
Mis Pulop prit un document et fit mine de le lire afin de clore la conversation. Hermione, anéantie, se leva et quitta la pièce, lorsqu'elle referma la porte elle put entendre la voix de son professeur préféré s'élever :  
  
-J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous, miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes capable de ce travail et je vous fais confiance pour cela.  
  
Ce fut ses paroles qu'elle se répétait en boucle dans sa tête pour se donner un peu de courage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la prison  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ça faisait près de 10 minutes qu'elle était assise là, sur ce vieux canapé mité. Elle attendait Mr Dumbledore, le directeur de la prison de Sherbourg.  
  
Soudain un cri de rage perça le silence oppressant du couloir, la secrétaire installé devant Hermione à son bureau, tendit le coup par-dessus son comptoir afin de tenter d'apercevoir la moindre action venant de la pièce d'à côté.  
  
-MR POTTER !!!!!  
  
Il y eut un bruit de chute, puis des tiroirs furent ouverts avec violence. Puis, plus rien.  
  
Hermione se demanda si la personne qui avait crié n'avait pas eu une attaque au cœur ou quelque chose dans ce genre là... La secrétaire, elle, ne semblait pas inquiète, juste curieuse.  
  
Hermione sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, la secrétaire reprit précipitamment son travail en rivant ses petits yeux sur son écran, faisant mine d'être absorbé par la colonne de noms des prisonniers.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il encore Miss Brown ?  
  
C'était la voix du directeur, calme et posé. Il était arrivé par Dieu seul sait par quel moyen et il se tenait aussi droit que possible, l'attitude sévère et l'air fâché. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Dumbledore croisa son regard qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle s'empressa de souffler vite.  
  
-Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe, c'est que cet abruti de Potter a encore volé un de mes documents !!  
  
-En êtes vous sûre Miss Brown ?  
  
-Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr !! J'ai eu une séance ce matin avec lui !! Je hais le jeudi à cause de ça !! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Albus, que je ne dors pas le mercredi soir parce que je sais que c'est le jour de la séance à Potter ?? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte qu'il me bouffe mes nuits ?? Je cauchemarde...  
  
-Venant en aux faits, miss Brown, coupa le directeur avec un léger sourire.  
  
-J'ai eu ma séance habituelle du jeudi avec lui et j'avais déposé le document des noms de code d'accès à la cuisine que Minerva m'a donné, sur ma commode... tout de même, il a du toupet de volé ça...  
  
-Comment a-t-il pu voler un document sur la commode ?  
  
-Il a fait tomber mon vase par terre, je me suis baissé, juste trois secondes Albus, juste trois secondes, fit-elle en mettant trois doigts sous le nez du pauvre directeur.  
  
-Et ? demanda-t-il.  
  
-Et hop !! Il en a profité pour me chiper quelque chose !! la dernière fois, c'était les chocolats de mon neveu et maintenant les codes de la cuisine !! Ah, vous êtes sûr que cette nuit, il va y avoir de la nourriture en moins ...  
  
-Nous allons régler ce problème tout de suite, Miss Brown. En attendant, suivez-moi dans mon bureau avec Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione sursauta, elle s'était complètement oubliée dans cette affaire. Miss Brown lui jeta un regard de travers et suivit le directeur en se lamentant des incapacités des gardiens et de tout ce qui pouvait être critiquable.  
  
Hermione suivait docilement, tournant à droite puis à gauche un bon nombre de fois. Décidément, on pouvait ce perdre dans une prison.  
  
Lorsque enfin elle arriva dans le bureau du directeur, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans l'aile gauche de la prison. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le directeur dit :  
  
-L'aile gauche sert aux personnels et l'aile droite appartient aux prisonniers. J'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas.  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit rire, attrapa un bonbon et s'installa devant son bureau en faisant signe aux deux jeunes femmes de s'asseoir.  
  
-Bien, Miss Granger, je vous présente notre psychologue, Miss Lavande Brown, elle est arrivée ici il y a 6 mois.  
  
Lavande fit un petit hochement de tête à Hermione. Elle semblait bouillir sur place de colère.  
  
-Lavande, je vous présente votre nouvelle collègue et assistante, Miss Granger.  
  
Là, Lavande Brown fut beaucoup plus intéressée.  
  
-Une assistante ? répéta-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, j'ai demandé à Miss Pulop si elle aurait la gentillesse de m'envoyer une de ses brillantes élèves pour nous aider dans notre travail. Et elle m'a envoyé Miss Granger.  
  
Lavande sonda du regard Hermione.  
  
-J'aimerais Lavande, que vous fassiez visiter ses appartements à Miss Granger et que vous la mettiez au courant des règles, parlez-lui aussi des prisonniers puisqu'elle traitera leur cas avec vous dorénavant. Maintenant vous m'excuserez...  
  
Dumbledore décrocha son téléphone, et fit un signe de la main pour leur donner congé.  
  
Lavande se leva suivit de Hermione qui ne la lâchait plus.  
  
Arrivées dans le couloir, les deux femmes se mirent à bavarder :  
  
-Alors comme ça tu veux t'occuper des prisonniers avec moi ? demanda Lavande.  
  
-je suis là pour ça, répliqua Hermione.  
  
-Tu sais pas à quoi t'attendre, si tu tiens plus d'un mois, tu es vraiment forte.  
  
Et Lavande se mit à marcher vers les escaliers du fond. Hermione n'aimait pas les airs de martyr que prenait sa collègue.  
  
Elles arrivèrent devant une porte à l'allure un peu moisie, la poignée était cassée mais Lavande ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper :  
  
-Voilà où tu vas dormir, pose vite tes affaires et rejoins-moi dans ma chambre, c'est juste celle à côté, après je te montrerai les prisonniers et tout le reste.  
  
Hermione pénétra dans sa nouvelle demeure à pas lent, pas parce qu'elle était intimidée, plus parce qu'elle avait peur que le vieux parquet ne céde sous ses pieds. Sa chambre était misérable, un petit lit, une fenêtre sur le parc gris en cette saison, un tapis rongé aux mites et une petite pièce adjacente qui servait de toilette et de salle de bain. Une penderie sans cintre et une table de nuit finissait le décor de sa pièce.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'on avait monté ses affaires pour elle, elle n'eut qu'à ranger ses vêtements et ses quelques affaires personnelles et elle fut prête.  
  
Timidement, elle frappa à la porte voisine. Lavande lui ouvrit immédiatement et Hermione découvrit une chambre semblable à la sienne mais arrangée avec beaucoup plus de goût.  
  
Lavande ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions qu'elle dévalait les marches. Mais Hermione lui demanda tout de même :  
  
-Où mange-t-on ?  
  
-Dans le réfectoire à une table à part, on surveille les prisonniers en même temps. Le petit déjeuner est servi à 8h00 précise, on ne sert plus après 8h30. Le déjeuner à midi et le dîner à 20h00.  
  
-C'est quand même une drôle de prison, ici... continua Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
Lavande rigola et répondit :  
  
-c'est une vieille prison, le directeur ne fait pas comme partout dans les autres prisons, il essaye de rendre la vie agréable à tout le monde...  
  
-même aux prisonniers ?  
  
-oui... tu sais, certains sont condamnés de mort.  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait.  
  
Lavande lui montra aussi les douches, la salle de jeux réservée aux détenus et le parc. La prison était immense et Hermione passa devant tellement de pièce qu'elle se demanda si toutes servaient à quelque chose. Elles passèrent devant une grande grille de fer forgé blanc, Hermione apprit que c'était l'entrée du couloir menant aux cellules.  
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer seul, toujours avec quelqu'un, précisa Lavande d'un air important.  
  
Hermione frissonna.  
  
-Dépêchons-nous, le déjeuner n'est plus servi dans dix minutes.  
  
Et elles firent demi-tour, Hermione tenta de mémoriser les couloirs et les passages mais elle abandonna vite.  
  
Soudain, elle aperçut des jeunes hommes qui arrivaient vers elles. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir encore remarquées. Hermione put sentir Lavande se raidir, apparemment, ces hommes étaient des détenus. Et Lavande en avait peur.  
  
-Eyhhh, mais c'est la miss psy !! cria l'un deux.  
  
Lavande ne répondit pas, mais siffla entre ses dents. Elle accéléra le pas mais les hommes lui barrèrent vite sa route, ils n'étaient pas franchement méchants, mais plutôt intimidants.  
  
-Mate un peu Draco, la psy nous amène ses copines !!  
  
Hermione attrapa Lavande par un bras, si elle voulait se faire respecter de suite dans cette prison, elle devait jouer la carte de l'autorité sans attendre. Elle tenta de passer mais le dénommé Draco s'adossa au mur, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.  
  
Draco était grand et blond. Il était aussi beau. Bien bâti, le teint pâle, il se dégageait de lui une force physique et morale impressionnante.  
  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Hermione et elle ne put que les trouver fascinants. Comme si le métal et la glace avaient décidé de fusionner, la couleur obtenue était particulière mais étonnamment envoûtante. S'en était troublant.  
  
Il y eut un grand claquement de porte et un des gardiens arriva en hurlant tous ce qu'il savait, rompant le contact visuel entre Hermione et Draco.  
  
-Avance Malefoy, laisse passer les petites dames, aller...  
  
Draco Malefoy fit une dernière grimace à Hermione et rentra en râlant dans le long corridor des cellules.  
  
Hermione expira bruyamment, lâcha la main de Lavande qu'elle avait serrée inconsciemment très fort et avança vivement. Elle se passa une main sur le front, elle était brûlante, trop d'émotions en une journée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit que Lavande était encore en conversation avec le gardien, faisant de grands gestes...  
  
Hermione ne regardait pas où elle allait et elle entra de plein fouet dans une personne. Elle vacilla et faillit se retrouver sur le derrière quand des mains fortes attrapèrent sa taille et rétablirent son équilibre. Elle se retrouva donc, le nez dans le chandail d'un homme qui sentait bon le savon bon marché. La chemise était entrouverte et Hermione aperçut en plus d'un torse musclé et bien découpé, une peau hâlée par le soleil du dehors.  
  
Elle releva vivement la tête.  
  
Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit.  
  
Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, au moins d'une tête. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses mains fortes et ses lèvres pleines attiraient le regard. Mais ce que Hermione retenu fut la couleur forêt de ses yeux, une couleur hors du commun fraîche, froide ou chaleureuse, elle ne le saurait le dire. Juste que ces yeux la détaillaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. L'homme la regardait avec autant d'attention qu'elle le faisait elle-même.  
  
Ses mains se resserrèrent à la taille et il pressa ses doigts à la courbe de ses hanches, passant doucement sous la fine chemise de Hermione pour esquisser une caresse. En voyant sa vive réaction, il sourit, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.  
  
Hermione se dégagea aussitôt, troublée par ce simple contact physique. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix de Lavande résonna :  
  
-Mr Potter !! J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler avec vous.  
  
Le Potter en question croisa les bras et pris un air nonchalant, tout en continuant à regarder Hermione. Il ne s'occupait pas des cris de sa psychologue, son regard ne quittait plus celui de la jeune fille. Elle, était plus que gênée.  
  
Mais un flot de détenus arriva par derrière, poussant tout le monde, le gardien reprit son travail en criant de temps en temps quelques ordres... Potter fut emporté par les autres, il eut juste le temps de glisser à Hermione, d'un sourire suggestif qui la fit frissonner :  
  
-On se reverra, la miss, faîte-moi confiance, on se reverra...  
  
Et il disparut dans le couloir sombre.  
  
-C'est un imbécile celui là, fit Lavande quand elle réussit à rejoindre Hermione, non sans s'être fait pincer les fesses entre temps.  
  
-Un imbécile ?  
  
-C'est Potter, c'est un voleur et un menteur, un peu comme tout le monde ici, mais lui, c'est pire...  
  
Hermione ne dit rien.  
  
De toute manière, elle allait bien le revoir lors de son travail. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra, il avait de si beaux yeux...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors, vous trouvez ça comment ? Le début est très classique, c'est plus pour parler de la prison, pour présenter les personnages et tout ça. La suite sera bien meilleure...  
  
Dans tous les cas, donnez-moi votre avis !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ça fait plaisir !!!!!!!!! 


	2. Le premier jour

**_Titre :_** La cage aux cœurs.

**_Rating :_** PG-13 ou R, j'aviserais, je mets déjà en PG-13 mais je changerai après en fonction des chapitres.

**_Résum :_** A.U. Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione vient d'acquérir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée pour son premier travail à la prison de Sherbourg où elle deviendra la psychologue attitrée de tous les prisonniers. Un des ses patients, Harry Potter lui donne du fil à retordre. Elle sait qu'il est condamné à mort, mais quand son cœur décide de parler, rien ne l'arrête…

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi, à part Hermione et Ron et Draco et Lucius et Harry et… Quoi ??? Bon, d'accord, Mme Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Je vais la soudoyer !!

**_Avertissements :_** Je ne connais rien en psychologie, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs éventuellement commises, la peine de mort est interdite en France, mais on va dire que ça se passe dans un autre pays où ce n'est pas interdit !! Donc pas d'injures comme quoi je vais contre la morale ou d'autre chose dans ses eaux là … merci. Je n'ai jamais visité de prison et je n'ai aucune idées d'à quoi ça ressemble, donc mille excuses pour les bêtises que je risque d'écrire…

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre de la cage aux cœurs ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier et merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laiss !! Les réponses aux review sont à la fin !!  Je pars demain en vacances donc plus de mise à jour jusqu'au 29 juillet (date de mon retour), voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant … et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !!

                                               La cage aux cœurs Chapitre 2 : Le premier jour 

« Il est 7h00, BONJOUR !! Nous commencerons notre programme de la journée avec la toute nouvelle chanson du groupe… »

La personne allongée dans le lit juste à côté grogna et se retourna en soufflant bruyamment.

'Pourquoi est ce qu'on est obligé de se lever pour aller travailler ??'

La silhouette se redressa à demi sur le lit et on put découvrir une pauvre Hermione, les yeux encore fermés, se passait une main dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller à peu près correctement, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

'où est-ce que je suis ?'

Puis, tout lui revint à la mémoire : la prison, Lavande, le réfectoire où la nourriture était immangeable, le personnel qu'elle avait rencontr les prisonniers, Malefoy et …

**_Et Potter._**

Hermione enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi est ce que cet homme la troublait autant ? Elle le craignait tout en le respectant. Il l'intriguait aussi. Sa première rencontre avec lui avait été plus que… originale.

« Et il est si beau… Peut-être est ce mystère qui l'entoure qui le rend si fascinant… » pensa-t-elle.

Hermione se leva, prit une douche rapide à l'eau froide. Elle rageait intérieurement, elle détestait l'eau froide, elle détestait les cafards et elle en avait trouvé trois à côté du lavabo. Vraiment, ce n'était pas la joie ici !!

Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un petit tee-shirt bleu pâle en claquant des dents : ses mains étaient gelées. Elle tenta de dompter ses cheveux, sans succès. L'humidité et le froid les rendaient plus encore épais. Pour limiter les dégâts, elle décida de se faire une queue haute.Depuis sa sortie du collège, elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais une chevelure de rêve, brillante et lisse, comme tout les mannequins qu'on pouvait voir à la télé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte et Lavande apparut.

Elle avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur que la dernière fois.

-allez hop, Hermione, faut se dépêcher de prendre le petit-déjeuner, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mimique de sa collègue et nouvelle amie, et descendit la multitude d'escalier qui la séparée du réfectoire. Au moins, en arrivant là bas, elle n'avait plus froid.

Elles prirent place à la table du personnel du réfectoire, Hermione à côté du gardien qu'elle avait déjà rencontré, Mr Rusard et Lavande à côté d'un petit homme à barbe blanche, qui avait l'air très agité.

Lavande s'installa et chuchota à Hermione, tout en se beurrant une biscotte :

-Là, la dame un peu grosse avec l'habit blanc, c'est Pom-pom. C'est notre infirmière, elle a beaucoup à faire… mais elle est très gentille, tu verras…

-Pourquoi a-t-elle beaucoup à faire ? demanda Hermione en observant le visage de l'infirmière.

-Beaucoup de prisonniers se battent et quand ils le font, c'est pas pour jouer, ils se tueraient des fois !! Dumbledore est furieux à chaque fois, il hurle et il menace… mais il est trop gentil, je trouve…

Hermione avala sa salive, elle avait bien imaginé qu'ils se battaient, mais la façon dont l'avait décrit Lavande lui avait fait courir des frissons partout sur le corps.

-Et, est ce qu'il y a des prisonniers plus difficiles que d'autre ? questionna Hermione

Elle se doutait bien de la réponse mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Oh oui, Il y a Potter et Malefoy. Ils se détestent et ils sont toujours à se chercher des noises, sinon il y a aussi Weasley, Finnighan, Zabini…

-Euh… mais il y en a qui sont plutôt… sympas quand même ?

Lavande la regarda de travers, puis elle ricana :

-Tu commences à flipper…

Hermione protesta mais Lavande restait butée, elle rajouta tout de même, d'un air qui n'appartenait qu'à elle seule :

-tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur… mais pour répondre à ta question, les plus sympas, dans le genre ceux qui ne font pas trop de bordel, se serait plutôt Parker et Longdubat.

-Longdubat ?

-Oui, il est calme, je me demande bien comment il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici… Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'il a fait mais je sais pas comment il en est venu à faire ça…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

Lavande allait répondre mais elle fut coupé par des cris, des hurlements et des bruits de chute en tout genre.

Les prisonniers qui étaient avec Hermione et Lavande dans le réfectoire, en train de manger, se levèrent immédiatement mais Rusard s'était dépêché de se lever pour empêcher aux prisonniers de rejoindre les autres, déjà excités.

-Il y a encore une bagarre, fit Lavande avec un regard 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

Hermione ne bougeait plus, raide comme un piquet.

Les bruits se rapprochaient et la foule de personne avec, Hermione pouvait apercevoir les gardiens se frayaient un chemin pour atteindre les bagarreurs parmi les prisonniers qui hurlaient. La bataille avait avancé, les jeunes hommes se tapaient dessus au milieu du réfectoire.

-Vas-y !! Pète lui la gueule !!

-Allez Potter !!

-'tention !!!

Ouais !! Joli coup !!

-P'tain !! Malefoy saigne !!

Hermione frissonna, la biscotte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'était cassée.

-Potter a le nez cass !!

-les jambes !! Les jambes !!! Fais gaffe aux jambes !!!

Il eut un grand bruit, un des deux venait d'être mis à terre et l'autre le rouait de coup. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir apparaître le directeur :

-SUFFIT !!!! TOUT LE MONDE SE TAIT !!!!! ET VITE !!!!!

Le silence se rétablit, les prisonniers ne bougeaient plus. Les gardiens avaient réussi à séparer les deux bagarreurs. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise quand elle vit le visage tuméfié des deux garçons.

Potter se tenait fier, droit, il lançait des regards enragés à Malefoy. Mais Hermione remarqua qu'il souriait. Un petit sourire ironique qui voulait dire : 'j'ai gagné'.

Le sang coulait de son nez mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Malefoy, lui, saignait au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Il souriait aussi. Ou bien était-ce une grimace de douleur, Hermione ne savait pas.

Tout ce sang lui donnait la nausée. Il y en avait par terre et même sur les habits du gardien…

 -Pom-Pom, est ce que tu veux bien soigner ces deux jeunes hommes à l'infirmerie ? Rusard va vous accompagner…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et Draco:

-Quant à vous deux… vous m'expliquerez tout cela dans mon bureau.

Pom-Pom se leva mais Dumbledore lui fit un geste qui la fit rassoire :

-J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire et croyez-moi, je suis déçu de votre comportement. Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne image que vous donnez de vous à votre nouvelle psychologue. Je vous présente Hermione Granger qui est venue spécialement pour aider Melle Brown dans son travail. J'espère que vous ne lui ferez aucun tort.

Hermione se sentit devenir écarlate sous tous les regards qui étaient convergés vers elle.

-à présent, Mr Rusard, emmenez ses voyous à l'infirmerie.

La troupe se mit en route et les autres prisonniers s'installèrent à table en parlant de la nouvelle 'miss psy' et de la bagarre qui avait eu lieu.

Hermione ne levait plus le regard de son assiette.

-Eh, c'est bon, lui dit Lavande, tu peux reprendre ta couleur normale.

Hermione rougit de plus belle mais fit quand même un sourire à Lavande. Finalement, elle n'était pas si odieuse que ça. Après tout, tout le monde à son petit caractère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le déjeuner était passé quand Lavande et Hermione reçurent un mot du directeur Dumbledore.

     _Melle Granger et Melle Brown, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous occuper des cas de            Mr Malefoy et de Mr Potter dès aujourd'hui suite à la bagarre de ce matin. Je vous en remercie._

-Quoi !!! Ah non, non, non et non !! hurla Lavande en entrant brusquement dans le bureau de Hemione.

-Ne hurle pas !! fit Hermione

-Mais tu as lu ? Tu as lu le mot ? Déjà que je me tape Potter le jeudi et Malefoy le samedi !! Je ne veux pas avoir même dix minutes de plus avec aucun des deux !!!

Hermione soupira.

-Il faut nous organiser, Lavande, on va se les répartir. On va se les partager, cette après-midi je prends…

-POTTER !! hurla Lavande, tu prends Potter. Je l'ai eu hier, pas deux jours de suite, s'il te plaît, mon cœur ne tiendra pas.

Hermione rigola et dit :

-D'accord, je prends Potter et toi Malefoy. Mais la semaine prochaine, on change.

Lavande grogna mais acquiesça.

Il avait été convenu que Potter arriverai à 16h00.

Et Hermione commença à stresser, non seulement c'était son premier patient mais en plus c'était un prisonnier, un délinquant qui se battait tout le temps, un homme sans scrupule, un voleur, un menteur et surtout, surtout, il était bizarrement attirant.

Elle mit au moins une demi-heure à retrouver son dossier dans les archive que Lavande n'avait jamais prit la peine de ranger, mais au moment même où elle allait l'ouvrir pour connaître un peu mieux le cas 'potter', la porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un fracas assourdissant, tellement que les vitres en tremblèrent.

-Doucement Potter, grogna Rusard.

Mr Rusard fit un léger signe de la main à Hermione avant de refermer la porte derrière Harry. Hermione se releva, le dossier toujours en main.

Potter la regardait, assis sur le siège devant son bureau, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il était légèrement avachi sur sa chaise, juste assez pour paraître décontracté. Hermione remarqua qu'il portait les tee-shirts blancs qu'on donnait aux prisonniers. Malheureusement pour Hermione, ces Tee-shirts étaient assez moulants ce qu'il lui laissait deviner une musculature assez… développée. Hermione rougit. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Potter. Il semblait aimé qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux la dévoraient et il ne se gênait pas pour la détaillé.

-Hum… vous êtes en avance Mr Potter.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

TO BE CONTINUED

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hihihihi, je suis méchante, je suis méchante !!!

Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre parce qu'il fallait que je trouve une explication du pourquoi et du comment que c'était Hermione qui se voyait refiler Harry Potter. Et puis il fallait finir en beaut !! LOL !!

En tout cas, je vous assure que le prochain chapitre sera génial !! J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire et c'est trop génial !! enfin, vous verrez bien !!

Un grand Merci 

Soleeiila : Merci !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!

LilyannePotter : Voilà, juste avant mon départ des vacances !! J'espère que ça t'a plu !!

Dready girl : Je n'ai pu poster qu'un chapitre mais bon, j'espère qu'il est aussi bien que le premier!! Merci de me lire !! bisous

Wilaminanaosykal : Merci, l'idée est arrivée comme ça !! Des fois, je peux être intelligente quand je veux !! lol !!! La suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Hermione 300 : Merci !!! Tu n'as pas eu à attendre deux semaines pour celui là, mais le prochain chapitre, faudra attendre que je revienne de vacances !! (le 29 juillet) en tout cas, merci de me lire !!!

Radcliffe : Voilà, j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas décroch !! je m'en voudrais !!

Colibri noir : coucou mon petit colibri !! Merci encore de me lire et voilà le prochain chapitre qui j'espère te plaira aussi !!

Will black : Malheureusement … non. Elle n'a pas voulu me le donner. J'ai même essayer de lui demander Voldemort, je lui ai dit : voldemort c'est le méchant !! Et ben, elle a pas voulu savoir, elle les a tous gardé pour elle !!! pas de chance !! C'est une égoïste, en fait !! lol et merci de me lire.

Raphou : Merci !! Je crois bien que tu es une des lectrices qui me suit depuis mes tout débuts !! De ma première fic à celle l !! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup !! ça fait chaud au cœur !! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!

Kira-303 : Oui, Harry est condamné à mort. Une happy-end ? Je sais pas… tu verras… (héhéhéhé…) lol je suis sadique des fois, mais sache que j'arrive très bien à faire mourir mes persos.

Foster : t'es folle mais ça ne me dérange pas !! Je suis comme toi !! Et moi non plus, je n'aime pas les fics où Hermione vire 'sexy bombe girl'. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle à toujours ls cheveux aussi touffus… J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!

Anonyme : J'espère que la suite est aussi 'bonne' !! Merci de me lire !!

Hermione B : Est-ce qu'elle est autant 'meilleure' que le chapitre 1 ? merci de me lire !!!

Le saut de l'ange : Aïe Aïe !! Une de mes lectrices use de sortilège impardonnable sur moi !! Fais gaffe, je vais te vendre aux détraqueurs !!! lol !! Merci de me dire que ma fic change des autres parce que c'est le but et j'aime beaucoup les Univers Alternatif. Enfin bon, j'espère que la suite t'a plu… °gros stress !°

Johanna Malefoy : Voilà la suite !! Et merci de me lire !!

Hermidark : Merci pour tout ses compliments !! Je vais plus pouvoir mettre mes chaussures !! La suite te plaît ? Bisous !!

Myncat : Le crime de Harry sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre que j'ai hâte d'écrire parce que ce sera vraiment… enfin tu verras !! Bisous et merci !!

Kushuma : Tout le monde bave devant lui !! S'il pouvait vraiment exister !! (petit soupir rêveur…)  Merci de me lire ! Tu as aimé la suite ? bisous

Floriana : Ils sont sexy, hein !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous et merci !!

Greeneyes : Voilà la suite !! Tu as aim ?  Bisous et merci !!

Fleur des ténèbres : Très jolie pseudo !! Oui, Hermione reste fidèle à elle-même !! Toujours aussi décoiffée, toujours aussi …intelligente !!! J'espère que la suite te convient… Bisous.

Shetane : Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu as aim !! Et l'idée d faire une prison est venue toute seule !! °prends un air fier !!° lol Merci de me lire !!

Angedesfées : Merci et la suite est l !! Bisous !! En espérant que tu vas aimer !!

Merci encore à tous !!

La suite à partir du 29 juillet !!

Bee orchid


	3. L'entretien

**_Titre :_** La cage aux cœurs.

**_Rating :_** PG-13 ou R, j'aviserais, je mets déjà en PG-13 mais je changerai après en fonction des chapitres.

**_Résum :_** A.U. Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione vient d'acquérir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée pour son premier travail à la prison de Sherbourg où elle deviendra la psychologue attitrée de tous les prisonniers. Un des ses patients, Harry Potter lui donne du fil à retordre. Elle sait qu'il est condamné à mort, mais quand son cœur décide de parler, rien ne l'arrête…

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi, à part Hermione et Ron et Draco et Lucius et Harry et… Quoi ??? Bon, d'accord, Mme Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Je vais la soudoyer !!

**_Avertissements :_** Je ne connais rien en psychologie, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs éventuellement commises, la peine de mort est interdite en France, mais on va dire que ça se passe dans un autre pays où ce n'est pas interdit !! Donc pas d'injures comme quoi je vais contre la morale ou d'autre chose dans ses eaux là … merci. Je n'ai jamais visité de prison et je n'ai aucune idées d'à quoi ça ressemble, donc mille excuses pour les bêtises que je risque d'écrire…

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je suis de retour !!!! Nouveau chapitre !! Déjà le troisième !! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer parce que moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire !!! à présent, les mises à jour seront toutes les deux semaines, à peu près. Merci de me lire !! Et merci pour toutes vos (sublimes) reviews !! ça fait chaud au cœur !!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement !!

                                               La cage aux cœurs Chapitre 3 : l'entretien… 

Potter la regardait, assis sur le siège devant son bureau, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il était légèrement avachi sur sa chaise, juste assez pour paraître décontracté. Hermione remarqua qu'il portait les tee-shirts blancs qu'on donnait aux prisonniers. Malheureusement pour Hermione, ces Tee-shirts étaient assez moulants ce qu'il lui laissait deviner une musculature assez… développée. Hermione rougit. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Potter. Il semblait aimé qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux la dévoraient et il ne se gênait pas pour la détaillé.

-Hum… vous êtes en avance Mr Potter.

-Je sais… répondit-il simplement.

Hermione se rassit derrière le bureau. Elle posa le dossier sur la table. Potter ne la quittait pas des yeux et il souriait. Toujours et inlassablement.

Hermione était gênée, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la dévisager ?

« Il veut te déconcerter, reste zen » lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

-Hum… Alors, mr Potter, vous êtes ici à la suite de la bagarre qui a eu lieu ce matin, commença la jeune femme en attrapant un stylo.

-Je crois, oui… dit-il en se calant plus encore dans le siège.

-Vous vous battiez avec Mr Malefoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Il cherchait la petite bête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ?

Harry regarda Hermione d'un air amusé. Il doutait qu'elle tienne longtemps comme psy ici.

« Dommage, pensa-t-il. »

-Il a provoqué un ami à moi en lui piquant son paquet de cigarette.

Et voilà, il venait tout juste de sortir le même bobard qu'à Dumbledore. Sa conscience protesta, ce n'était pas un bobard, c'était la vérité légèrement modifiée.

-Quel est l'ami pour qui vous vous êtes si sauvagement défigur ?

Hermione posa ses yeux sur le gros bleu qui se trouvait sur la pommette, exactement à l'endroit où on aurait déposé un baiser. La couleur de l'atome jurait affreusement avec le teint mât de soleil du prisonnier. Ses lèvres avaient guéri assez vite et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle en fut satisfaite.

-Un grand ami qui ne veut pas être mêlé à cette histoire, répliqua Harry.

-Bien, apparemment, vous ne voulez pas parler de ça, ce sera pour plus tard. Vous avez quelque chose de particulier à me dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies, Hermione ? fit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione rougit, l'emploie de son prénom par lui, lui avait envoyé 2000 volts dans le corps.  Elle tripotait nerveusement son stylo.

-c'est… pour la politesse, lui dit-elle, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Harry éclata de rire, il se pencha sur le bureau et constata, avec satisfaction, que Hermione ne s'était pas reculée. Son visage était assez près d'elle, de sorte qu'il puisse sentir son parfum d'où il était.

Il murmura d'une voix douce et rauque :

-La politesse n'existe pas ici, Melle Granger, ici, c'est la loi du plus fort, marche ou crève.

Hermione déglutit et Harry se réinstalla lentement dans son siège, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle, sortez-moi de là, faites que je ne meurs pas ici, pensa Hermione de toutes ses forces, le souffle court. »

-La politesse existe même ici, Mr Potter et le jour où je vous tutoierai n'est pas encore arrivé. Je suis ici pour vous aider, essayer de la comprendre. Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? continua-t-elle.

-C'est écrit dans le dossier.

-Mais je vous pose la question.

-Regarde dans le dossier.

Hermione commença à sentir la colère s'emparer d'elle devant l'insolence du prisonnier.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me répondre ?

-Parce que tu peux le lire dans le DOSSIER !! cria-t-il.

-Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez pas me le dire !! hurla Hermione.

-SI !!! POURQUOI VEUX-TU QUE JE TE LE DISE ALORS QUE C'EST ECRIT-LA !! fit Harry en lui pointant le pauvre dossier du doigt.

-Parce que je veux votre version des faits !! La version des malades change souvent des versions écrites.

Harry se leva, furieux :

-JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE !!!!

-Si !! protesta Hermione, sinon nous ne saurions pas l !! Ni vous, ni moi !!

-Alors comme ça je suis malade, hein, et bien je vais te le dire, moi, ce que j'ai fait.

Harry commença à contourner le bureau pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentit toute sa colère fondre pour laisser place à un fort sentiment de terreur.

Harry continuait de se rapprocher, lentement, les yeux emplis de fureur. Il attrapa le siège de Hermione et le tourna brusquement vers lui, arrachant un petit cri de terreur à la jeune femme, il l'encercla en posant les mains sur les accoudoirs, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.

Et il lui parla d'une voix contenue de rage, d'une voix à faire peur à n'importe qui, en la regardant dans les yeux, sans briser une seule fois le contact visuel.

-J'ai tué. J'ai tué ma tante avec le même couteau de cuisine utilisé pour tuer mon oncle. J'ai étranglé mon cousin avec le fil de sa play-station… voilà ce que j'ai fait… satisfaite ?

-Pourquoi ? murmura Hermione.

-Parce qu'ils me battaient, parce qu'ils critiquaient tout ce qui me touchait…

Hermione se tût. Sa fureur toujours vive, il déclara d'une voix toujours aussi froide :

-Et maintenant toi, tu débarques, avec ta philosophie et tes diplômes, tu crois que tout peut s'arranger comme ça !!

-Tout s'arrange toujours, souffla Hermione en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard forêt.

-Pas pour moi, rétorqua-t-il, pas pour moi. Je vais mourir, tu comprends ça, ils vont me tuer dans maintenant 6 mois, c'est ma peine. Je ne peux rien y faire.

Elle ne le savait pas. Elle entendait encore Lavande lui dire :

« Tu sais, ici, beaucoup de monde est condamné à mort. C'est la dernière étape de la vie, Sherbourg. »

-Alors, continua Harry, vient pas m'emmerder avec tes trucs de psy, moi je m'en fou.

Ses mains tremblaient, elle agrippa sa jupe pour tenter de le cacher.

-Pourquoi… commença-t-elle en relevant sa tête.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, Harry était trop près, beaucoup trop près, elle essaya de se reculer mais elle était déjà à fond contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, elle ne pouvait pas.

Harry n'était plus en colère, il la regardait simplement, essayant de connaître les réactions de Hermione face à ses aveux. Ses yeux verts la détaillaient avec insistance.

Hermione retint sa respiration quand elle le vit se rapprocher.

Doucement, lentement, il rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, il s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche quand soudain il entendit les pas de Rusard dans le couloir. Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta.

-Miss Granger, z'avez fini avec Potter ? demanda le gardien à travers la porte.

Harry dévisagea Hermione, lui lançant une prière muette.

Hermione ouvrit lentement les lèvres et lança distinctement un :

-Non.

Ils étaient tellement près que, lorsqu'elle avait parlé, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

-Je repasse dans une demi-heure, miss, fit Rusard.

Et comme si c'était le signal tant attendu, Harry fonda sur Hermione, sa bouche rejoignant celle de la jeune fille. Il était fougueux, terriblement brutal, mais… doux.

Hermione expira quand il quitta ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser à leurs commissures. Il descendit, lentement sur son cou, Hermione leva les yeux, ils piquèrent à cause de la lumière forte de l'ampoule qu'elle recevait en plein visage, elle ne sentait plus que la joue de Harry contre la sienne, alors qu'il embrassait de mille baisers son cou.

Hermione lui attrapa sa tête entre ses mains pour voir son visage, il la regardait les yeux assombris de désir. Hermione sentit un frisson partir du bas du dos jusqu'à ses omoplates, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur elle, la respiration lourde, les mains montant et descendant le long de son dos. Cette fois ci, il demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ne refusa pas.

Ce fut le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Tendre, impatient, un peu violent.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre à travers la porte :

-Au revoir, Malefoy, à demain. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit.

-Slut, miss psy, répondit le blondinet

Hermione se raidit, lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle embrassait un prisonnier, un meurtrier.

« et alors, fit sa petite voix »

Il a tué des gens, des gens de sa famille, il m'a fait peur, il a été violent… Hermione entendit la voix de Lavande qui s'adressait toujours à Draco retentirent dans le couloir.

-Mr Malefoy, n'en profitez pas !!

Hermione se demanda de quoi Malefoy ne devait pas profiter.

Elle sentit Harry quittait ses lèvres pour son cou, ses mains se glissèrent sous son petit débardeur…

« profiter… profiter de toi… »

Hermione eut un choc, des deux mains elle repoussa avec une violence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Harry.

Il atterrit contre l'armoire métallique dans un 'wouch' sonore.

-ça va pas !! dit-il.

-Je… arrête ça… tu n'as pas le droit !!! lui dit Hermione en se relevant.

-Je n'ai pas le droit ? répéta-t-il, un air ahurit sur le visage.

-Non !! Tu profites de moi !! Je… je ne voulais pas…

Harry ricana, reprenant son masque de froideur habituel.

-Tu ne voulais pas ? menteuse !! Tu avais l'air de n'avoir rien contre !!

-NON !! Tu as réussi à m'apitoyer sur ton sort !! Mais … mais ça ne marchera pas deux fois.

-Ah oui ?

Harry fit un pas en avant.

-La séance est finie Mr Potter.

-Pas pour moi, grogna doucement Harry.

Mais il s'arrêta net en entendant le pas lourd de Rusard. La demi-heure avait vite passé.

Rusard ouvrit la porte, fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione, avant d'attraper Harry par un bras pour le diriger vers sa cellule.

Néanmoins, avant de quitter la salle, il lança à Hermione :

-Tu m'as tutoyé.

Et il disparut.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Hermione s'effondra sur son siège. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle voulait pleurer, mais elle se retient… du moins, pendant deux secondes… Elle éclata en sanglot soudainement. Cachant son visage entre ses mains, elle repensa à Harry Potter. Ses yeux, ses mains fortes, son crime, son insolence… à tout.

Elle avait encore l'impression que sa peau brûlait là où il l'avait embrassé. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son cou. Son cœur pesait dans sa poitrine.

Lavande rentra sans frapper dans le bureau de sa collègue. Elle se figea quand elle vit une Hermione, les yeux rouges, la peau pâle et les traits tirés.

-Mon Dieu !! Hermione !! J'en été sûre !! Trop dure pour un premier patient…

Lavande s'accroupit aux pieds de la jeune femme et lui prit les mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? murmura-t-elle.

-Il…Il…

Hermione hoquetait.

-Il ne t'a pas fait ce qu'il m'a fait à moi à mon arrivée ?

Hermione cessa immédiatement ses pleurs. Il n'avait quand même pas osé le faire à tout le monde ? si ?  Elle le détestait ! Hermione détestait Harry de toutes ses forces !!

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il a fait ça aussi à la psy avant moi ! C'est elle qui m'a prévenue, et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit !! Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire ?

-Un peu, si, avoua Hermione, rouge de honte.

-Il ne faut pas !! S'il ne veut pas parler, ne parle pas non plus ou alors dis-lui des choses qui le forceront à répondre !!

-Parler ?

-Ben oui !! Il a refusé de dire quoi que se soit, non ? demanda Lavande suspicieusement.

-Oui… pas un mot.

Hermione était un peu soulagée, le reste de la soirée se passa avec une Lavande qui donnait des conseils, donc ce fut relativement calme.

Mais la nuit venue, Hermione ne pensa qu'à ça.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, allongé sur sa couchette de cellule, les mains croisées derrière la tête, un Harry Potter pensait aussi à elle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

   Le lendemain matin fut assez brumeux.

Harry, ainsi que tous les autres prisonniers, étaient dans la cour. Chaque prisonnier avait le droit à une heure de sortie dans la cour de la prison entre 10h et 11h.

Cette cour était grillagée en trois rangées, hautement surveillé, elle donnait sur le parking de la prison. Il y avait environ trois arbres au centre et du gazon, dans l'ensemble, s'était un bel air de détente si on excluait les gardiens qui faisaient leurs rondes.

Donc, ce jour là, les prisonniers prenaient l'air.

Tout aurait été normal si une voiture, assez importante ne s'était pas garée dans le petit parking. Il était rare que Sherbourg reçoivent de la visite.

Tous les prisonniers se groupèrent donc le long de grillage.

-Hey !! Mate un peu la bagnole !! fit un grand roux du nom de Ron.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent. Il adorait les voitures.

-P'tain !! V'là le patron ek miss psy et sa copine bimbo sexy Granger !!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Cette voix appartenait à Crabbe.

Et effectivement, Dumbledore et le personnel de la prison, s'avançait pour accueillir le propriétaire de la voiture.

Descendit alors un homme, assez grand, le dos courbé et les pieds en canard. Il devait avoir 3 ans de plus que Harry mais il paraissait plus vieux.

Il serra la main à Dumbledore et fit un baise main aux jeunes femmes.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il avait gardé la main de Hermione bien longtemps dans les siennes.

Une toute petite pointe de jalousie vient piquer son cœur, surtout lorsque Draco rajouta dans un souffle :

-Mais ma parole !! C'est qu'il drague nos psy !!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le déjeuner arriva lentement aux yeux des prisonniers.

Ils avaient hâte de connaître l'identité de l'homme 'à la bagnole ultra bandante' d'après Ron.

Alors que tout le monde s'installa devant son assiette, le directeur se leva et annonça d'une voix claire mais forte :

-Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Mr Victor Krum, il est là pour tenter de vous sortir de cette prison ou d'alléger votre peine. C'est un très grand homme de droit.

Harry ricana.

-Il a accepté, malgré son emploi de temps très chargé, de venir passer quelques mois ici afin de vous aider. Mr Krum…

Victor se leva gracieusement et dit d'une voix sans aucune réplique :

-Je remercie Mr Dumbledore de m'accueillir si bien, lui et toute son équipe…

Sur ses mots, il se tourna vers Hermione en lui faisant un doux sourire. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

-et j'espère que nous nous entendrons tous bien et que j'arriverai à alléger votre peine et votre douleur… dans tous les cas je ferais mon possible.

Victor se rassit non sans avoir fait une ridicule petite courbette au réfectoire qui le regardait médusé.

Rusard applaudit suivit de Dumbledore et de tout le reste des prisonniers, seuls Harry et Draco ne manifestaient pas leur joie.

Harry avait décidé de le haïr.

Il haïssait Krum, la colère bouillonnant dans ses veines, il se jura de le tuer, de le tuer de ses propres mains s'il touchait à Hermione. Elle n'était qu'à lui. Il la voulait, et elle était à lui.

Alors, comme pour le provoquer, Victor se pencha sur Hermione pour lui parler d'une chose quelconque…

Harry grogna doucement, elle allait voir, elle allait voir de quoi il était capable…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

TO BE CONTINUED

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voil !! fini !! Pour ce chapitre !! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, mais reste à savoir si ça va vous plaire !! la suite dans deux semaines.

RAR :

**Will black : **à deux pour avoir les persos de Rowling ? Ouais, ça pourrait marcher !! Mais t'imagine si elle appelle les flics pour agression ? On est pas dans le caca !! lol !! Sinon merci d'aimer mon histoire et de reviewer !! ça fait plaisir. KISSSSSS (pour souligner ton côté serpentard, les s roulés !! :) )

**Shetane :** Est-ce que ce chapitre est assez long pour madâme ? Ou Madâme désire plus long ? Je suis à votre service !! lol !! Merci d'aimer ma fic et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite attendue !! Bisous !!

**Colibri noir : **Kikoo !! Ze sais que ze suis méssante !!! Et c'est pour mieux te manger mon colibri !! LOL !! Sinon, tu as aimé la suite ????? Bisous.

**Hermidark : **Aïe Aïe !! Tu veux ma mort ?? Autant de compliments c'est pas bon pour le cœur !! ARGH !! Si je meurs, je dis que c'est ta faute !! LOL !! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !!

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Olalala !! J'adooooore les longues reviews !!! Alors, d'abord, tu peux dire n'importe quoi si tu veux c'est pas grave, ça me fait rire !!  Et c'était fait exprès la méchante coupure au mauvais moment !! J'espère que la suite t'a plu parce que moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais le lecteur est roi (reine dans ton cas) et c'est à vous de décidez… Et pour Malefoy, il va y avoir des complications ek Mione mais aussi Lavande !! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !! Harry est très très possessif et … ) Et pour 'la coupe de feu l'alternative' et 'l'université de Northcleef', elles sont dans mes fics préférées !!! Par contre l'amour en 101 leçons, je ne l'ai jamais lu mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la lire !! Parce que tu comprends j'ai préféré privilégier l'écriture de la cage aux cœurs… Ah, j'aurais pas d ? J'aurais d'abord dû lire la fic ? Pardon, m'dame, je vais arranger ça tout de suite !! LOL !! JE RIGOLE !!!! Par contre, tu connais la fic du soda noir avec Harry qui est à ST Brutus ? Elle est trop géniale, cette fic !! Bisous et merci de me lire.

**Demoniak angel : **Je vous engage sur le champ, mademoiselle !! Peu m'importe vos CV, j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer revieweuse à plein temps !! Félicitation !! CLAP CLAP CLAP !! Enfin bon, plus sérieusement (hahahaah… hem hem ) ) ce chapitre est plus long et j'espère que tu l'as aim !! Et désolée si l'autre était court mais c'était parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse vite avant de le poster !!! Et moi aussi j'espère que mes chapitres suivants sont bons !!!(croise les doigts) à toi de me le dire !! Bisous et Merci !!

**HERMIONE BO : **un tit peu mieux ? Et celui l ?Un tit mieux aussi que le 2ème chap, non ? j'espère !! Bisous et merci bicoup !!!

**Angedesféees : **VI !! CHEF !! Tout de suite chef !! Voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu aimes !!Bisous !!

**Anonyme :** J'espère que c'est devenu intéressant !!! Merci !! bisous !!

**JohannaMalefoy : **J'espère que le petit (grand) Harry ne t'a pas déçu !! Il s'en voudrait !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous

**Setsuna-girl : **Merci !! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout neuf !! tu as aim ?

**Lucy kinkirk : **Au risque de paraître extrêmement bête, qu'est ce que c'est un cliffhanger ? J'ai une idée sur la question mais… tu pourrais m'éclairer !! Sinon merci et j'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous

**wilam haementus black : **Vi !! voilà !!! Merci d'aimer autant ma fic et oui je suis sadique !! (héhéhéhéhéé… oups, c'est sortie tout seul !! ) ) LOL merci et Bisous

**Sarah Black: **J'ai pas vu la ligne verte !! Je crois qu'on a le bouquin !! Mais bon, j'espère que c'était bien pour que tu me dises ça !! LOL !! J'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à poster la suite, hein ? Bisous et merci .

**Soleeiila: **C'est fait exprès pour faire réagir tout le monde !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous !!

**Morganna: **Merci !! Et tu vois tu y est arriv !! J'espère que tu as aim !! Bisous.

**Paigewinders: **Mais c'est pas grave, il paraît que la drogue aux fics ne fait pas trop de mal (surtout si se sont aux miennes…hem…) donc ça va !! Et fait moi signe quand t'es en manque !! lol !! Merci de lire mes fics !! ça m'a fait plaisir quand j'ai vu ton nom partout !!! j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dé-drogu avec ce chapitre? Bisous et merci.

**Raphou:** Toujours l !!! Vraiment tu as du courage pour me suivre comme ça !! Je vais finir par te décerner une médaille !! Lol, merci et Bisous.

**Émy:**  J'ai fait vite Hein ? °bombe le torse° … °dégonfle° sinon tu as aim ? Merci et Bisous !!!

**Myncat: **Merci et j'espère que tu as aimé et que ce chapitre n'a fait qu'intensifier encore plus le suspense !! Bisous !!

**Sln: **Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu aimes toujours et que j'ai pas baissé de niveau d'écriture pendant les vacances !! °ce serai le comble ça ° LOL !!! merci  et gros gros bisous !!

**Et voil !! FINI !! **

**La suite dans deux semaines !! ****Et reviews please !!!!! ;)**


	4. jalousie

**_Titre :_** La cage aux cœurs.

**_Rating :_** PG-13 ou R, j'aviserais, je mets déjà en PG-13 mais je changerai après en fonction des chapitres.

**_Résum :_** A.U. Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione vient d'acquérir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée pour son premier travail à la prison de Sherbourg où elle deviendra la psychologue attitrée de tous les prisonniers. Un des ses patients, Harry Potter lui donne du fil à retordre. Elle sait qu'il est condamné à mort, mais quand son cœur décide de parler, rien ne l'arrête…

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi, à part Hermione et Ron et Draco et Lucius et Harry et… Quoi ??? Bon, d'accord, Mme Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Je vais la soudoyer !!

**_Avertissements :_** Je ne connais rien en psychologie, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs éventuellement commises, la peine de mort est interdite en France, mais on va dire que ça se passe dans un autre pays où ce n'est pas interdit !! Donc pas d'injures comme quoi je vais contre la morale ou d'autre chose dans ses eaux là … merci. Je n'ai jamais visité de prison et je n'ai aucune idées d'à quoi ça ressemble, donc mille excuses pour les bêtises que je risque d'écrire… Et je répète que ceci est une fiction !!!

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui !!! Désolée, désolée de ce retard impardonnable (si quand même un tit peu, non ??? lol) Je n'ai **réellement **pas eu le temps d'écrire les suites d'aucunes de mes fics. J'ai énormément de travail et je ne m'en sort plus du tout, ensuite mon ordinateur est malade en ce moment et je n'ai la connexion qu'une fois tous les milles ans !! lol !!! Dès que j'avais un temps libre, j'écrivais.

Ce chapitre, je l'ai officiellement fini samedi mais, une fois encore, mon ordi refusait de me donner accès à internet. (Très déprimant je vous jure). Je l'ai écrit tout de suite après mon cours d'équitation (ouais !!!!! Vive les chevaux !!!! ) du samedi (jour béni) et je le trouve assez… bizarre !! lol !! Vous me direz si c'est un bon plan d'écrire après mes cours d'équitation !!!! (Moyen détourné pour recevoir des reviews !!)

Sinon, à chaque fois que j'aurais quelque chose de plus ou moins important à vous dire, je laisserai un mot dans mon profil afin de ne pas envoyer de faux chapitre !!!! Ainsi je vous donnerai des nouvelles sur la progression de mes chapitres. Voil !! Je suis encore désolée de ce retard et je vous aime fort fort pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont réellement aidés à écrire la suite !! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'envoient des mails !!! Rassurez vous je ne suis pas morte !! lol !!!! J'espère que vous aimerez tous ce chapitre et faîte le moi savoir !!!!!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent silencieusement !!

La cage aux cœurs Chapitre 3 : jalousie 

La chaleur était insoutenable dans la petite blanchisserie de la prison.

Pour occuper les prisonniers, Albus Dumbledore avait mis une laverie et une blanchisserie au sein de la prison, ainsi les prisonniers travaillaient et recevaient un salaire, certes assez misérable, mais c'était toujours ça.

Et ce jour là, Harry et Draco travaillaient ensemble. L'un en face de l'autre, ils étaient en train de mettre des vêtements dans des grands sacs en plastique qu'il fallait ensuite porter jusque dans un camion qui prenait la direction de la ville. Les sacs, remplis à ras-bord, avaient ensuite la taille d'un demi-homme et pesaient approximativement chacun 45/50 kilos. Tout dépendait des vêtements…

Les sacs étaient donc lourds et de la vapeur bouillante et humide s'échappaient des machines qui tournaient à plein régime. Très vite, l'air manquait, la salle devenait floue sous l'intensité de la chaleur et l'humidité trempait tous les uniformes des prisonniers.

Harry aimait ce travail, il était fatiguant et le poussait à dépasser toutes ses limites. Et puis… il l'aidait à oublier. A oublier que bientôt il ne sentirait plus ses bras se raidirent sous le poids de sacs trop lourds, il ne sentirait plus le bien être de l'eau chaude des douches après une journée d'efforts, qu'il ne sentirait plus rien… rien…

Anéanti, réduit à l'impuissance, mort… par une simple aiguille, un simple liquide qui arrêterait doucement son cœur, aussi doucement qu'on embrasserait un nouveau-n

Harry soupira. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, vivre l'instant présent, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire, profiter de ce qu'il avait…

Harry torse nu, souleva un sac rempli à ra-bord pour sortir de la salle et le mener au camion, le froid du dehors le surprenait à chaque fois, et le souffle court, les bras tirants, il traversa la cour.

Avec un soupir de contentement, il posa son sac à l'intérieur du véhicule, et s'apprêta à repartir sans un regard pour les gardiens prêts à stopper toute tentative de fuite.

Mais il s'arrêta net.

Draco, qui arrivait aussi avec un sac, s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir ce que Harry regardait, les yeux exorbités.

Il en lâcha le sac qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Krum, l'homme de droit arrivé il y avait une semaine, la soit-disante personne qui devait les sauver de la mort, sortait de la prison, accompagné des deux psychologues.

Il tenait la porte de sa luxueuse voiture et laissa passer Lavande en premier, toute belle, toute bien coiffée, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Draco faillit s'étrangler.

Viktor Krum attrapa rapidement la main de Hermione pour la faire monter à son tour dans sa voiture, il se pencha pour que la longue jupe de la jeune fille ne frôle pas le sol.

Harry vira au rouge.

Et c'est dans un bruit de moteur ronronnant que l'avocat et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la prison, laissant derrière eux, deux hommes dans un état de colère proche de la démence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le réfectoire était bien plus bruyant ce soir là. Les prisonniers s'étonnaient de l'absence de leurs psychologues et de Krummy, surnom affectueux que Ron Weasley avait donné à Viktor Krum.

Assis, les bras croisés, Harry Potter bouillait de rage ; chaque minute d'absence de **_sa_** Hermione ne faisait qu'empirer son état.

Il grinçait des dents, regardant la porte du réfectoire d'un regard rageur. Il ne toucha pas à une miette de son plateau.

A 21h00, il fut obliger de quitter le réfectoire, plus aucun service n'était effectué.

Une évidence s'imposa dans l'esprit du jeune homme : elle avait mangé ailleurs avec… lui.

_Krum_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione soupira, enfin chez elle. Krum avait insisté pour l'inviter, elle et Lavande dans un restaurant chic. Tout avait été parfait, le dîner délicieux, les serveurs d'une amabilité excessive, tout s'était déroulé comme dans un conte de fée ; si ça n'avait été les frôlements de bras et les yeux doux de Viktor.

Elle en avait été gênée sachant que Lavande en avait parfaitement conscience.

Viktor…

Viktor… 

Elle s'imagina deux instants ce que se serais de rester dans ses bras, de l'embrasser…

Il était beau, un peu plus vieux qu'elle et extrêmement intelligent.

Mais, chaque fois qu'il s'était penché dans l'espoir de recevoir un baiser, Hermione s'était reculée : le visage de Potter lui revenait, ses yeux verts, son sourire carnassier…

Tout…

« Quel con celui l !! Potter, je te déteste pour me pourrir la vie même quand tu n'es pas l ! » Dit-elle tout haut en posant son sac et en cherchant l'interrupteur du bout des doigts.

-Je suis content de moi alors…

Hermione poussa un petit cri et se sentit happé par l'arrière par des bras forts. Elle voulut hurler mais une main forte couvrit sa bouche.

Elle était morte de peur, sentant et n'entendant plus que son cœur battre la chamade.

L'homme qui la tenait reculait de la porte, pour se coller contre un mur. Elle était dos à lui et elle ne voyait rien, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière, elle ne distinguait que deux ou trois meubles grâce à la luminosité de la lune.

L'homme souffla doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle se débattit pendant deux ou trois minutes, puis force manquante, elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Et elle l'entendit :

-Il est 1h30 du matin, on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas rentrer aussi tard… surtout que demain, tu as du travail… avec moi en plus… _Hermione…_

POTTER ???

Hermione étouffa un gémissement contre sa main.

D'un geste lent et doux, Harry décolla sa main de ses lèvres, les lui caressant doucement au passage. Il lui murmura tout en faisant glisser le dos de sa main sur sa joue rebondie :

-Si tu cries, je te bâillonne, compris ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

Elle tenta de se dégager, doucement cette fois, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

-Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de ta cellule ? Souffla-t-elle dans l'espoir de le distraire un peu.

-Mon salaire à la lingerie est moindre mais il satisfait assez bien Rusard, lui expliqua-t-il en posant un baiser sur son cou.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise. Rusard ? Quel…

Mais elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage, la main de Harry s'était glissée sous le petit débardeur rose de la jeune fille. En sentant ses doigts s'affairaient au niveau de son soutien-gorge, elle prit peur.

-Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il.

-parce que… parce que tu me fais peur…

-crois-tu que tu mérites que je te lâche ? Crois-tu que moi aussi, je n'ai pas eu peur ??

-De quoi aurais-tu peur ? Demanda Hermione en se tordant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher prise.

-De pleins de choses… mais là n'est pas le problème, tu m'as mis en colère, très en colère…

-qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?? fit Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Tu es partie avec lui, tu es partie avec _lui_… Tu es à moi !!! murmura Harry en resserrant prise autour de la taille de Hermione.

-JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI !!!! hurla Hermione.

Et dans un effort suprême de détresse, elle se libéra et commença à courir vers la porte de sa chambre, mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée.

-Arrête !!! lui dit Harry.

-Non, non, lâche-moi !!! Fit en Hermione en tirant sur son poigné emprisonné par la grande main de Harry.

-Chut !!! doucement !!

Mais Hermione tirait, s'affolait…

-Hermione… murmura Harry, suppliant.

Et pour la faire taire, il colla sa bouche à la sienne.

Hermione gémit doucement et entoura son cou de ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle n'avait attendu que ça de toute la soirée.

Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu imaginer deux instants embrasser Viktor, comment elle avait pu désirer d'autres lèvres que celles du beau prisonnier. Il l'avait ensorcelé, il l'avait séduite et Hermione se maudissait pour sa lâchet !!

Peut-être aurait-t-elle pu aimer Krum ? Peut-être aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Mais elle avait rencontré Harry… et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Lentement il se détacha de ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien… Les yeux noisette de Hermione étincelaient, dans un grognement de satisfaction, il reprit sa bouche et la fit reculer…

Hermione sentit le lit derrière elle et sans arrière pensée, elle se laissa tomber sur lui, entraînant Harry sur elle. Très vite, il prit ses marques contre elle.

-Tu es à moi, Hermione, à moi… murmura Harry en embrassant sa gorge.

Hermione ne l'entendit pas parler, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle ne sentait que les baisers mouillés de Harry descendre lentement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine. Son dos s'arqua, presque involontairement. Les grandes mains brunes du jeune homme relevèrent doucement son débardeur et avec lenteur, il approcha sa tête de son ventre…

Le cœur de Hermione se serra quand elle croisa le regard de Harry, penché sur elle. Un regard où une petite flamme que Hermione ne saisissait pas, dansait.

Puis, lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur son ventre, s'était un tout petit baiser, un baiser plein de douceur, de tendresse. Mais il fit plus de ravage dans le cœur de Hermione qu'une montagne de fleur ou qu'une déclaration dégoulinante d'amour.

C'est lors de ce petit baiser tout simple que Harry Potter, assassin condamné à mort, réussi à emprisonner le cœur de Hermione Granger, sa psychologue.

Hermione ne pouvait plus réfléchir, son cerveau ne semblait plus savoir quoi penser ni quoi faire, il avançait à l'instinct…

Harry commença à souffler sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

Elle rit aussitôt, se tortillant dans tous les sens, elle était très sensible au niveau de ventre.

Le prisonnier le remarqua aussitôt, et murmura d'une voix étrangement rauque :

-Tu es belle…

Le rire de Hermione cessa aussitôt.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que tu étais belle… répéta Harry en se redressant pour atteindre son visage.

Hermione le dévisagea. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

-Tu es belle, poursuivit Harry, parce que tu es naturelle.

En voyant, son air étonné, il crut bon de rajouter :

-Tes joues sont douces et chaudes, ça me donne envie de les croquer, fit-il en passant sa main doucement le long de sa mâchoire, tu as une belle bouche et des cheveux soyeux, mais surtout, surtout, tu as des yeux magnifiques…

Hermione crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

-tu ne me crois pas ?

-Je…

Mais Harry ne la laissa pas finir, il attrapa ses lèvres au passage, lui donnant un baiser fougueux, désespéré… un baiser d'amour ?

Hermione n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir la question, un léger coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

Harry, leste comme un chat, se laissa tomber sur le plancher et glissa sous le lit.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de rabaisser son petit haut que Lavande entra dans la pièce.

-Her… je te dérange ?

-Euh… non, non, tu m'as surpris, j'allais prendre une douche…répondit Hermione écarlate.

-désolée, fit Lavande qui n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couchée ? Demanda Hermione, déviant du sujet.

-Oh, c'est parce que, j'y arrête pas d'y penser, tu sais, à propos de ce soir ?

Lavande se jeta sur le lit de Hermione, le faisant grincer horriblement, Hermione craint un instant que Harry ne fasse du bruit.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, Krum… ou plutôt Viktor… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Fit Lavande.

-NON !!!! euh, non… non rien…

-Parce que, continua Lavande sans se rendre compte du malaise de sa collègue, je crois qu'il voudrait bien faire quelque chose avec toi, pas que ça m'intéresse, tu vois, mais il m'a demandé si je savais si tu avais quelqu'un en ce moment dans ta vie.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Lavande poursuivit :

-Bien sûûûûûûûûûrrrr, je lui ai dit que j'en savais rien parce que ça faisait qu'une semaine que tu étais là et tout et tout, mais qu'il me semblait que tu n'avais personne mais que, comme je n'en étais pas sûre, je lui ai dit que j'essaierai de voir avec toi et que je lui dirai après, à Viktor hein, mais après j'ai réfléchit et je me suis dit, 'non, elle va me prendre pour une fouineuse, ce que je ne suis pas' donc je lui ai dit de te demander directement. J'ai bien fait ?

-Euh…oui, répondit Hermione étourdit par ce long discours.

-Et alors ?? Tu as un copain ???

-Non.

-Alors, c'est parfait, il va te demander et ce sera génial, je veux dire, il est plutôt beau et il est très riche, pas que je suis intéressée par l'argent, mais ça sert, hein, et il est aussi très célèbre et très intelligent et tu vas super bien avec lui…

Lavande s'arrêta pour respirer puis se demanda, une moue boudeuse sur le visage :

-Je me demande si c'est un bon coup ???

-Lavande !!! s'insurgea Hermione.

-Ben quoi, si c'est vrai, c'est qu'il est très fort pour réussir tout ce qu'il fait… tu me le diras ?? steu plaît steu plaît !!!

-Je… je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui !!!

-Quoi ????? Pourquoi ???

-Parce que, parce qu'il ne me plaît pas !

-Comment ça ?? Il est pas moche pourtant ??

-Il n'y a pas que la beauté, il y a la gentillesse, la sagesse, euh… il y a aussi la douceur qui compte… assura Hermione.

-Oui, bon, d'accord, mais lui… il est si… si …

-Parfait, finit Hermione.

-Exactement, il est parfait !!!! De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il est trop tard pour réfléchir à ça, tu dois avoir la tête embrouillée par le sommeil pour dire de telles inepties, ça ira mieux demain, et, tu verras, tu seras bien avec lui…

-Mais, Lavande…

-Bonne nuit Hermione !!!!

Et Lavande disparut de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle y était apparut !!!

Hermione attendit d'entendre le verrou de la chambre de Lavande s'actionner avant de murmurer :

-C'est bon, Harry, tu peux sortir…

Un Harry plus décoiffé encore sortit de sous le lit. Une lueur brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

Hermione lui fit un sourire mais Harry ne le lui rendit pas.

-ça va ? Demanda Hermione doucement.

-Tu compte sortir avec lui ? cracha Harry, furieux.

-Quoi ?

Décidément, tout allait mal pour la pauvre Hermione ce soir.

-Tu veux sortir avec cet avocat minable ?

-Il n'est pas minable !!

Harry ricana. Un rire froid, presque forcé.

-Oui, il est _parfait._

-Harry…

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris, tu veux un homme doux, sage, intelligent, gentil, tout mon parfait contraire, mais je ne t'en veux pas, il y a pas de problème.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Harry ??? Fit Hermione presque en pleurant.

-Rien, rien d'important pour toi, je suis désolé de ne pas être parfait et … et tu sais quoi ??

Tu sais quoi ???

Hermione secoua la tête en larme. Il l'attrapa par le bras et planta son regard émeraude brillant dans ses yeux chocolat.

-Je ne pensais pas **_un_** mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… tu n'es qu'une sale garce !!!

Harry la poussa violemment sur son lit et partit aussi vit que Lavande, quelques minutes plutôt.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé.

Se pouvait-il qu'on puisse ressentir des sentiments aussi forts et aussi contradictoires en moins d'une heure ?

Elle savait qu'une de ses grands-mères était morte d'une maladie du cœur assez rare. Elle était sûre à cet instant de mourir du même maux à petit feu, on ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal au cœur à cet instant qu'elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TO BE CONTINUED

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_RAR:_**

Elinwë: Merci !!!! Pour l'idée, oui, c'est vrai, il y a peu de fic comme la mienne, mais bon, c'est ce qui fait le charme non??? Merci et voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu vas aimer !!

GreenMamba : Merci !! merci !!! merci !!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard !!! J'essaierai d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois !! bises !!

Cily : Merci !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Bisous.

Lolie : Merci !! La suite est l !!

Emy : Un Harry Rebel, ça fait rêver, hein ??? Merci et bisous !!!

Tamara :Merci !! Tout le monde aime les bads boys (moi la première, lol !!) J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!!

Hermidark : C'est sur que le cœur de Hermione va être mis à rude épreuve, surtout dans ce chapitre !! Merci pour tous ces compliments, je ne les mérite pas !! bisous !!

Lucy kinkirk : à d'accord !! Merci pour l'explication !!! je vais me coucher moins bête ce soir !! lol !! Bisous et merci !! J'espère que la suite t'a plu !!

Setsuna-girl : Voilà la suite !!!!! T'es pas encore morte j'espère ??? lol !! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard !!! Tu me pardonnes ?? lol !! Et puis le coup du chantage c'est dégueulasse, d'abord !!! (euh… j'ai pas fait trop long, hein ???) mdr !! Merci pour tout, en tout cas et gros gros bisous !!!

Nfertiti :Merci, voilà la suite !! Bisous !!

Vengeresse : innocenter ?? Harry ?? Je saiiiiiiiissss paaaaaaassss !! lol !! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et merci !!!!!

Arwenly : Harry est capable de tout et merci pour tous ces compliments !! Bisous !!

Soleeiila : Voilà la suite et merci !!

Sarah Black : LOL !! Merci !!!! Et tu verras pour Lavande et Draco !!! C'est que c'est compliqué avec ses deux l !! Gros bisous et encore désolée pour le retard !!

Yolela : Merci !! la suite est l !!! bisous

Katrin : Merci !! j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien (sinon meilleure, qui c'est ??) Bisous.

Mlle.lily Evans :olala !! Fais gaffe ou je te dénonce pour sort impardonnable contre auteur maltraité !!! LOL !! merci et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!

Raphou :Coucou !! Et merci !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !! Bisous !! Ps : c'est pas grave si t'es bizarre !! On est 2 !!!

Arica33 : Merci et oui, je sadique !! (lol) !! Bisous

Demoniak angel : Tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas quand c'est trop simple ??? Tu vas être servi dans ma fic !! lol !!! Pour Harry, c'est mon petit secret !! (En fait, je sais pas trop ce qui va lui arriver !! lol) si, je sais, mais je dirais pas !! En tout cas merci de me lire et gros gros bisous !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !!

Mary-evy : Merci et moi aussi j'adoooore Harry !! lol !!! Bisous !!

Le saut de l'Ange : oups !!! Ce chapitre là, je l'ai posté pas très rapidement, hein ?? Désolée, désolée !! J'espère qu'il est bien quand même !!!! Pour Drago et Lavande c'est un peu compliqu !!! (Un peu beaucoup) Bien sûr que je vais lire ta traduction, même si je dois attendre que mon bip bip d'ordinateur se mette à remarcher !!! Mais je le ferais, parole de Bee !!! En tout cas, merci, merci !!! et gros bisous !!

CORNDOR : Contente que tu aimes ma fic !! J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçu !! bises !!!

Mikaelle :Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Bisous !!

Will Black :Désolée, désolée, pour le retard, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je promets d'aller plus vite la prochaine fois !! En tout cas, j'essaierais !!! Bisous et un gros gros merci !!!!

Lilylilas : Naon, je crois bien que ce ne sont pas des idées que tu te fais !! Mais leur relation est assez compliquée !! Faudra voir pendant la suite !! Gros bisous et merci !!

Shetane : Encore plus long ???? LOL !! Je fais ce que je peux, madame !!! j'espère encore que cette suite ne vous aura pas déçu, malgré le retard évident !!! mdr !!! En tout cas, contente que tu aimes autant ma fic !! Ça me fait super plaisir !!! Gros gros bisous !!!!

Sln : Merci beaucoup !! et voilà la suite !! bisous !!

Lady lyanna : LOL !!! moi aussi je déteste le Krum de ma fic !!! J'aurai été Hermione, ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurai foutu une claque !!! lol !! Et c'est exactement ça !! La jalousie ne montre pas l'amour !! Donc, est ce que le Harry de ma fic aime ou pas Hermione ??? On le saura mais presque à la fin !! Et tu peux me raconter ta vie, pas de problème !!! (moi ? Curieuse ? naonn ? lol) Et je lirais tes fics dès que mon ordi arrêtera de ma jouer des tours !!! Gros bisous !!!

Marry Larry : Merci !! Contente que tu aimes !!! Bisous !!!

Anonyme : Merci !!!! et oui, Harry est un personnage très possessif !! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! Bisous !!

Melle Moony : merci !! voilà la suite !! bisous

Morganna : Lol !! Merci !! et j'ose tout !! Rire sadique OK, je me calme !! lol !! Bisous et merci de me lire !!

Greeneyes : Merci !! voilà la suite !! bisous !!

LilyannePotter :LOL !! Merci !! T'es pas la seule à plus te souvenir si t'a déjà reviewé ou pas à des auteurs !! Et merci pour tous ces compliments !! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !!! Bisous !!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ouf !! Voilà, la suite … ben, je sais pas !!! Si mon ordi le permet dans deux semaines !!!! (oui, oui, je suis désolée !!)

Encore désolée pour ce monstrueux retard !!! Et bisous à tout le monde !!

Et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !! ça me motive pour écrire plus vite !!!

Bisous

Bee orchid


	5. Draco malefoy

**_Titre :_** La cage aux cœurs.

**_Rating :_** PG-13 ou R, j'aviserais, je mets déjà en PG-13 mais je changerai après en fonction des chapitres.

**_Résumé :_** A.U. Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, Hermione vient d'acquérir sa licence de psychologie. Elle est envoyée pour son premier travail à la prison de Sherbourg où elle deviendra la psychologue attitrée de tous les prisonniers. Un de ses patients, Harry Potter lui donne du fil à retordre. Elle sait qu'il est condamné à mort, mais quand son cœur décide de parler, rien ne l'arrête…

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien n'est à moi, à part Hermione et Ron et Draco et Lucius et Harry et… Quoi ? Bon, d'accord, Mme Rowling n'a pas voulu me les donner mais ça ne saurait pas tarder. Je vais la soudoyer !

**_Avertissements :_** Je ne connais rien en psychologie, donc je m'excuse pour toutes les erreurs éventuellement commises, la peine de mort est interdite en France, mais on va dire que ça se passe dans un autre pays où ce n'est pas interdit ! Donc pas d'injures comme quoi je vais contre la morale ou d'autres choses dans ses eaux là … merci. Je n'ai jamais visité de prisons et je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ça ressemble, donc mille excuses pour les bêtises que je risque d'écrire… Et je répète que ceci est une fiction !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Voilà le chapitre suivant qui s'est fait attendre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! Ca me motive pour écrire, car je ne vous cache pas, que de temps en temps, le syndrome de la page blanche me prend, comme ça, sans prévenir ! lol

Et je vous annonce que Elinwë a gentiment accepté de corriger mes horribles fautes d'orthographe, elle est donc devenue officiellement ma bêta readeuse…

On lui dit tout un gros merci pour avoir été aussi courageuse ! lol

Oh, et puis, si vous désirez avoir de mes nouvelles régulièrement, me poser des questions, me parler tout simplement (parce que j'adore parler !), je me suis crée un live journal à cette adresse :

http: www. / users / beeorchid/

évidemment, sans tous ces espaces… et si malgré tout, l'adresse ne passe pas, sachez qu'elle est dans ma homepage, sur mon profil ! Merci encore !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cage aux cœurs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 5 :_**

Ce matin là, lorsque le réveille sonna, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal.

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, la soirée, Krum, Harry et la scène de jalousie.

.- Oh non… murmura la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Et si je n'allais pas travailler aujourd'hui ? Et si je ratais juste pour aujourd'hui ? »

Mais elle savait que le lendemain serait encore plus difficile, c'est donc à regret qu'elle se leva. Aussitôt, la fraîcheur du matin la fit frissonner, elle entoura son corps de ses bras, se déshabilla rapidement et se précipita sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'eau devient aussi glacée que si elle venait de sortir d'un frigidaire.

.- Aaaaaah ! olalalalalalalala, hurla-t-elle en coupant l'eau froide.

Ça lui apprendra à se lever si tard.

.- Hermione ?

Hermione se figea. Se pouvait-il que… ?

.- Hermione ? C'est Lavande… je peux entrer ?

Hermione poussa un soupir de regret, attrapa une serviette éponge et ouvrit à son amie. Elle était devenue complètement parano !

.- Tu n'es pas habillée ? Dépêche-toi ! Si je suis là, c'est que le directeur veut nous voir, il a dit qu'on prendrait le petit déjeuner avec lui, dans son bureau…

Hermione se réjouit intérieurement de cette nouvelle, au moins, elle n'affronterait pas le regard plein de haine de Harry dès la première heure de la matinée.

C'est en descendant les marches branlantes qui menaient à leurs appartements que Hermione se décida à poser quelques questions à Lavande, histoire de comprendre deux ou trois choses :

.- Euh… j'ai fait un cauchemar, cette nuit…

.- Ça se voit, t'as une tête affreuse ! Coupa la jeune fille.

Hermione grinça des dents.

.- Oui, bon, et dans mon cauchemar, un des prisonniers a réussi à s'échapper de sa cellule en donnant de l'argent à un gardien…

Lavande pila net et se retourna vers Hermione :

.- Quoi ?

.- C'est pas possible ? Hein ? Qu'un gardien laisse sortir de sa cellule un meurtrier… questionna Hermione, méfiante.

.- Euh… bien sûr que… non, non, c'est pas possible… je veux dire… c'est pas possible… c'était un cauchemar…

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, Lavande était mal à l'aise et cachait quelque chose.

Elle décida, en poussant la porte du bureau du directeur, d'élucider ce mystère le plus tôt possible.

.- Mademoiselle Granger ! Mademoiselle Brown ! Quel bonheur de voir que vous avez accepté mon invitation, fit en souriant Dumbledore.

Lavande ricana légèrement.

.- Bien dormi Hermione ? Demanda le vieil homme.

.- Euh… oui, je… mais je vais très bien, s'exclama la jeune fille.

.- Mais je n'en doute pas, je m'inquiète seulement…

Mais le directeur observait attentivement sa jeune collègue, tellement, qu'Hermione en était gênée…

.- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, c'était pour vous annoncer un changement de programme pour le cours de cette semaine, reprit Dumbledore en trempant son croissant dans son thé au citron.

.- Encore ! S'insurgea Lavande.

.- Oui, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres, encore ! Cette fois-ci, nous aurons la visite des parents des prisonniers, je compte sur vous, évidemment, pour l'annoncer à vos patients. En parallèle, Mr Krum aura une entrevue avec chacun des prisonniers, votre présence est souhaitée, au cas où…

.- Pourquoi est ce que la famille est conviée seulement cette semaine ?

.- Parce que, Miss Lavande, il se pourrait que ce soit cette semaine que le procureur nous transmette la date définitive d'exécution des prisonniers concernés.

Hermione frissonna.

.- Croyez-moi, je compte sauver le plus de prisonniers possibles, certains ne sont pas condamnés uniquement pour leurs crimes, bien qu'atroces, mais aussi à cause des relations haut-placées qu'ils se sont mis à dos. C'est le cas de Mr Potter, par exemple.

Lavande hocha la tête. Hermione se concentra pour avaler son bout de pain.

.- C'est pour cela que j'ai fait venir Mr Krum, c'est un excellent avocat qui pourra tenter de trouver des preuves pour le salut de Mr Potter… et des autres, termina rapidement le vieil homme.

.- Sauf votre respect, Mr le directeur, commença Lavande, mais tel que je connais Potter, il trouvera bien le moyen de se mettre à dos aussi Mr Krum.

.- Il n'y aucune raison à cela, n'est ce pas mademoiselle Granger ?

.- Non, aucune, chuchota Hermione… aucune…

.- Bien… je crois que tout est dit… toutes les informations supplémentaires sont dans ce dossier.

Les deux psychologues se levèrent, attrapèrent le dossier jaune vif, serrèrent la main du directeur puis repartirent silencieusement vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Ce fut Lavande qui combla la première, d'une vois basse, le silence.

.- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Malefoy… tu savais ?

Hermione tourna vers la jeune femme un regard étonné…

.- Et je vais lui annoncer que c'est au cours de la semaine qu'on saura s'il est exécuté ou non…

Hermione sentit son envie de pleurer revenir.

.- Je crois… Tu sais Hermione, je crois que c'est moi qui vais finir par avoir besoin d'un psy.

Lavande partit aussitôt se réfugier dans son bureau.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne put retenir la boule qui serrait sa gorge depuis longtemps…

OoOoOoOoOoO

.- POTTER ! Laissez Malefoy tranquille et rangez-vous, hurla Rusard.

Harry sourit et se plaça, comme tous les prisonniers, devant la porte de sa cellule, face à Draco. Le blond grimaça. Potter eut un rictus méprisant.

.- Tous les détenus, un pas en arrière… scanda la voix sèche d'un des gardes.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

.- Fermeture des pooooooortes.

Et dans un grand cliquetis synchronisé, toutes les portes se refermèrent devant eux.

Harry se détourna aussitôt et se jeta sur son lit de fortune, le faisant grincer horriblement.

De là où il était installé, il avait une parfaite vue de Draco qui restait debout, les mains accrochées aux barreaux, son air de décontraction habituelle sur le visage.

Il savait que le blond attendait sa psy et il savait que tous les deux allaient encore s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la cellule de Drago, cachés à la vue de tous, pour s'embrasser.

Peu en avait conscience, s'était un sujet délicat sur lequel il ne fallait pas embêter Drago. D'après le jeune homme blond, il prenait du bon temps. Il disait à tous que la jeune fille n'était rien, si ce n'était un petit moment de distraction.

Mais alors, pourquoi avoir cassé la gueule à Blaise, qui voulait lui aussi profiter de ce petit moment de distraction ?

Et ça, Harry ne manquait pas de le répéter à Draco, au grand mécontentement de celui-ci.

Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Harry savait lui aussi ce que les courtes visites d'une personne chère représentaient, il savait lui aussi qu'auprès des autres il valait mieux jouer les profiteurs… sauf que lui, ce ne serait jamais pareil.

A cause d'elle… et surtout à cause de l'arrivée de ce péteux d'avocat _parfait._

Harry serra les mâchoires et entendit à peine les pas discrets dans le couloir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il perçut les bruits caractéristiques des clefs dans une serrure qu'il leva les yeux.

Il vit les cheveux bruns de Lavande disparaître dans l'obscurité de la cellule, puis, plus rien.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lavande ferma derrière elle la porte de fer forgé couleur crème, et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'elle se trouva tirée en arrière par des mains sûres d'elles.

Le nez enfoui dans le débardeur blanc du prisonnier, elle se délecta de son odeur caractéristique. L'envie de pleurer la re-prit aussitôt.

Draco resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme et lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

.- Tu m'as manqué…

Lavande leva la tête et tendit les lèvres, presque en le suppliant. Draco ne se fit pas prier deux fois et la dévora littéralement.

.- Joyeux anniversaire, Draco Malefoy, fit-elle en lui lâchant les lèvres.

.- humm… merci…

Il déposa un baiser léger au creux de son épaule.

.- Tu m'attendais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

.- oui…

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, puis embrassa ses paupières.

.- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Draco ? Fit en tremblant Lavande.

.- quoi ? …rien…

Et il lui re-prit ses lèvres, tendrement, sa main glissa dans ses cheveux, sa langue jouant avec celle de la jeune fille.

Dans un halètement qui retourna l'intérieur de Draco, elle se sépara de lui.

.- mais… pourquoi… tu es aussi doux, comme ça, d'un coup ?

.- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Draco quelque peu vexé.

.- Si, si, mais d'habitude…

.- J'en ai marre de faire comme d'habitude, Lavande.

Et d'un geste il la colla contre lui.

Lavande éclata de rire lorsque ses doigts se mirent en mouvement contre ses côtes. Elle était extrêmement chatouilleuse.

.- Arrêêêêête ! steu plait ! arêêêête ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

.- Naon !

.- D'accooord ! O roi divin, lâche-moi !

Lavande se tortilla deux fois plus. Draco retint un sourire et gloussa en voyant la jeune fille pleurer de rire.

Soudain, un dossier glissa par terre… il était jaune vif.

Lavande se calma aussitôt et se précipita dessus, d'un geste nerveux elle réunit les feuilles qui avaient glissé hors de la pochette.

Draco n'avait eu le temps ni de la retenir, ni de voir ce qui était écrit en rouge.

.- qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

.- rien…

Drago plissa des yeux. D'un geste nonchalant, il s'allongea sur son lit…

.- pourquoi t'es pas venu au réfectoire ce matin ?

.- parce que Dumbledore voulait nous parler…

.- Et…. encouragea Draco.

.- Et il a décidé d'apporter des modifications à l'emploi du temps des prisonniers… ainsi qu'aux nôtres…

.- Quel genre de modifications ?

Lavande se tortilla sur place, puis s'assit aux côtés de Drago… elle se détestait.

.- Tes parents vont venir te rendre visite Drago. C'est… c'est cette semaine que le tribunal nous donnera les réponses de ton procès.

Drago ouvrit la bouche… il était blanc comme le linge qu'il lavait chaque jour à la blanchisserie.

.- Je… mes parents ? Mon procès ?

.- Il faut que tu expliques tout ce que tu as fait Drago, à Mr Krum, il t'aidera ! Je t'en prie soit gentil, fais lui confiance…fit Lavande, suppliante.

.- Arrête, de toute façon, si mes parents s'aperçoivent qu'il peut me sortir de là, ils feront tout pour me trouver d'autres crimes ou je ne sais quoi !

Lavande baissa la tête…

.- Le téléphone ne sonne pas toujours Drago… ne compte pas sur eux, compte sur toi… toi seul et tes déclarations peuvent te sortir de là.

Le blond eu un frisson. Mentalement, il revit le téléphone de couleur noir vernis, installé à l'entrée du couloir de leurs cellules. Ce téléphone, les prisonniers l'aimaient, ce téléphone représentait chaque espoir de vie… Il pouvait sonner n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure… et jusqu'à la dernière minute, il pouvait arrêter une exécution…

Dès son arrivée à la prison, Drago avait été fasciné par le pouvoir du petit engin, dans ses rêves les plus noirs, il se voyait emmené à la chaise, attaché de force devant ce téléphone… et même là il espérait… il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il se mette à sonner… qu'on lui dise qu'il était disculpé… mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur, hurlant…

Le téléphone n'avait pas sonné…

.- je sais… reprit Drago, mais ces déclarations, comme tu les appelles, je les ai répétées maintes et maintes fois… et regarde où j'en suis…

.- espère… souffla Lavande

Et elle se blottit dans ses bras…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione relisait pour la quatrième fois le dossier de Neville Longdubat, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

.- Bonjour ! Fit une voix très très joyeuse.

Hermione sourit à Viktor Krum et reposa le dossier.

.- Bonjour Viktor.

.- je ne vous dérange pas ? S'inquiéta l'avocat.

.- Pas du tout, je relisais le dossier de Neville…

.- Oh, ce pauvre Neville, embarqué dans une histoire de vol de plante, c'est ça ?

Hermione, surprise, acquiesça :

.- Vous avez appris tous les dossiers par cœur ?

Krum rigola, d'un mouvement d'épaule, il s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau d'Hermione. Cette même chaise qui avait porté Harry quelque jour plus tôt…

.- trêve de bavardage, jolie Hermione, je suis venu ici pour vous donner le nouvel emploi du temps des visites des prisonniers…

Hermione attrapa le dossier et l'ouvrit à la première page, les heures d'entrevues des détenus avec Victor Krum apparurent devant ses yeux.

Krum dit, en se balançant légèrement :

.- Je crois que je commence aujourd'hui, avec un certain Potter, n'est ce pas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

TO BE CONTINUED

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, je suis sadique, n'est ce pas ? lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pour me le faire savoir, une petite review n'ai pas de refus. Lol…

Voilà, voilà, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pour une fois, je ne traiterais pas les reviews une à une, je répondrais seulement à celles qui contiennent une question… Dans tous les cas merci, merci beaucoup…

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de faire cette nouvelle façon des RAR….

RAR 

**Pétronille, Laurence, Lily Evans, Lou, M-S, Lolie, Sarah Michelle Potter, Mione, Kotori Shiro, Sarah Black, Hermione 300, Arwenly, Tamara, Messaline, Emy, Morganna, avathar, bibi, Elmire, Ariane, Dee-Dee, Hermidark, Shetane, Fanny Radcliff, Raphou, JohannaMalefoy, Kika, Cily, La Saut de l'Ange, Sln, Raelonna : **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements! je sais que j'ai été très longue, que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais il faut savoir aussi que je passe mon bac cette année et concilier les deux est assez dure… Mais bon, vos reviews mon fait chaud au cœur (imaginez mon petit cœur se réchauffer devant vos reviews ! lol) et je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Bisous et en espérant que vous aimerez la suite !

**Juby :** looool ! figure toi que je suis sure que c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à écrire la suite ! je sais pas, quand tu me proposais d'attraper une grippe pour finir le chapitre, et ben, deux jours plus tard, je l'avais cette grippe ! lol bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! grosse bise !

**Off : **Salut !Et bien, je ne connais rien des prisons, mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait quelques petites recherches quand même… ;) Pour situer ma fic au USA, je suis d'accord, ce serait le pays parfait… voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bise

**Kitty-luv-Snape : **Olala merci ! que de compliments ! (mes pauvres chevilles ! ;) ) Merci, ça me flatte beaucoup qu'en temps normal, tu n'aurais pas lu mon texte ! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec ce chapitre ! un gros bisous pour toi.

**GreenMamba : **Coucou ! Lol, tu m'as fait (encore) trop rire avec ta review. En gros, on va dire que Harry a peur (bien qu'il fasse le fort, mais tout les mecs font ça) et qu'il doute beaucoup de lui… Mais je peux pas tout te dire, sinon, ce n'est plus marrant ! ;) en tout cas merci beaucoup et je te le re-dis, félicitation pour ton nouveau compte :) Bisous !

**Demoniak angel : **Merci ! Le côté 'tortureux' c'est du spécial bee, ça ! lol Malheureusement, cette suite là n'est pas aussi géniale je trouve ! Mais bon, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Bise.

**Elmire : **Merci ! Pour ta proposition, et bien, je dois te dire qu'elle m'intéresserait plutôt ! ;) En ce moment, je cherche les différentes façons dont les condamnés sont exécutés… Mais rien sur la psychologie pour l'instant ! Sinon, Anne Fortier je ne connais pas. Ça ne doit pas être diffusé sur mon île ! lol Quelle coïncidence ! J'en reviens pas… Est ce que, à l'origine c'était un livre ? parce que sinon, il faut absolument que je me l'achète ! En tout cas, je te remercie de ton aide ! ;) Bises.

**Faby.fan : **Lol, il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux me dire quand quelque chose te dérange ! Pour la réaction d'Harry, elle était un peu brusque c'est vrai. Mais je veux montrer que Harry est quand même émotionnellement fragile, et que ce n'est pas un saint ! en tout cas merci et Bisous.

**Elsar : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu… Effectivement, je crois que mes fics sur franco fanfic ne sont pas à jour, mais j'ai du mal à accéder à mon compte en ce moment. Sinon, merci pour tous ces compliments… un gros bisous pour toi ! ;)

**TaNnNnNnYa : **Merci pour les compliments ! En fait, après que tu m'es dis ça, pour la piqûre, j'ai cherché sur internet, et effectivement tu as raison, ça fait mal ! Mais des fois, ils utilisent aussi un produit qui agit comme une anesthésie générale et qui endors ton cœur sans douleur. Donc, bon, tout varie en fonction de la méthode ! en tout cas Merci !

****

Et voilà, je passe mon bac blanc oral en français dans deux semaines, j'ai 17 textes à apprendre et sincèrement, je ne crois pas que je pourrais poster d'ici là… J'espère que ce chapitre vous tiendra en haleine… en fait, j'espère tout court que vous l'avez aimé !

****

**_Reviews et encore un gros bisous à tout le monde _**_(je vais finir par m'user les joues moi !)_

**_Merci encore à Elinwë pour sa correction !_**

****

**_Ah oui ! Ce site commence à m'énerver, il n'accepte plus les tirets, je n'arrive à les garder qu'avec un point devant. Si quelqu'un saurait comment faire pour les faire apparaître ! Et aussi pour les doubles saut de lignes ! Vraiment, aide moi s'il vous plait ! ça m'agace !_**

****

****

Bee orchid 


End file.
